The principal aim of this research proposal is the design, development, fabrication, and biological study of an advanced Implantable Programmable Insulin Delivery (IPID) system for diabetes research studies and, ultimately, for clinical management of insulin-dependent diabetics. The project is based on the ongoing development and successful testing of a series of external and implantable systems which are providing the optimal specifications for the advanced system. The IPID system will be programmable, with 15 low rates and 15 high doses which are suitable for U100 insulin delivery in diabetic dog and man. Insulin delivery will be via a rotary solenoid-driven peristaltic pump. The pump, batteries, and electronic controls will be housed within a laser-welded titanium case. A two-way inductive link between the implant module and a hand-held programmer will permit communication of programming data into and status data out of the implant. The implanted reservoir, constructed of biocompatible materials, will be percutaneously refillable through a resealing septum. Particular aims of this proposal are (1) the IPID system will be suitably small (about the size of a deck of cards) and lightweight (about 150 g) for chronic human implantation; (2) it will be safe and reliable (negligible health hazard to the subject; (3) all implant components will be designed for a five-year lifetime; (4) the system will have increased versatility over the prototype design; (5) 15 units of the IPID system will be fabricated, with all components and the assembled systems undergoing a rigorous laboratory evaluation program, and (6) the system will be evaluated biomedically in the chronic alloxan-diabetic dog. Completion of the work defined by these aims will provide an IPID system with proven safety, engineering, and biomedical performance for use in research studies involving diabetic man.